


Кент с ментолом

by Chlenik



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alpha Superman, Alpha/Omega, Humor, M/M, Omega Batman, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они могли бы стать хорошими друзьями, если бы время было на их стороне. Но вместо будущего, остались лишь сигареты марки Kent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кент с ментолом

Брюс курил крайне редко — когда особенно сильно прижмет или нет иного варианта снять напряжение — но сейчас был один из тех моментов.

Он стоял возле деревьев, издалека глядя на участок, где теперь покоился его друг. Хотя друзьями их назвать было сложно. Уэйн поменял свое мнение по отношению к Супермену слишком поздно, чтобы узнать его в достаточной мере. Но он испытывал непреодолимую тоску, заставляющую его приходить на кладбище изо дня в день.

Вздохнув, Уэйн достал очередную сигарету и потоптался на месте. Нужно было подойти ближе и сказать хотя бы несколько слов. Скрепя сердце, он встал у монумента, блестящего и новенького, еще не затертого временем, и опустился на корточки.

— Мне очень жаль, — суховато выдохнул Брюс и достал из кармана зажигалку, но та не поддалась, видимо, остатки газа ушли на предыдущую сигарету.

Раздосадовано вздохнув, Уэйн потянулся к карману, чтобы достать пачку «Kent», но в этот момент его штаны увлажнились. Со всеми заботами и спасением мира он совсем забыл принять свои таблетки, и течка настигла его в самый неподходящий момент.

Брюс оправил брюки и собрался уходить, но за его спиной раздался странный шорох. Уэйн развернулся. Звук нарастал, переходя в жуткий гул. Он исходил из-под земли, прямо из того места, где было зарыто тело Супермена.

Огненный столп взмыл в небо, и следом за ним, словно демон из ада, появился он, тот самый супергерой, почивший в битве за Метрополис.

— Мне показалось, что тебе нужна помощь с огоньком, — на губах криптонца заиграла улыбка. Он подошел к Уэйну вплотную и поджег его сигарету своим взглядом. — «Kent», значит? Так скучал по мне, что хочешь вдыхать мое имя?

— Скромность — не твой конек, — Уэйн никак не мог прийти в себя после внезапного воскрешения героя Америки. — Значит, все это время ты был жив?

Кларк поправил очки и серьезно посмотрел на Брюса:

— Я понимаю, как это выглядит. Но я очнулся только сейчас, что-то пробудило меня, и, думаю, это был ты.

Уэйн сглотнул, без костюма он не чувствовал себя уверенно рядом с этим пришельцем. Да еще и течка пришла так не вовремя. От близости Супермена внутри него все переворачивалось. Оставалось только одно — сохранять спокойствие, пока не закончится сигарета.

— Сказать по-честному, я не особо одобряю курение. Но тебе идет, ты выглядишь очень мужественно, беря в рот эту дымящуюся палочку.

Брюс опешил, его никто не клеил с таким напором со времен Робина. Тогда все кончилось тем, что он затер всю обшивку в Бэтмобиле, лежа на сидениях с раздвинутыми ногами.

Но это был Супермен. Еще во время драки Уэйн ощутил тяжесть внизу живота, когда тот с грацией дикого зверя и силами криптонца побеждал его в практически равной схватке.

Пока Брюс вспоминал былое, сигарета истлела до фильтра. Они с Кентом оба знали, что это означает. Поэтому, когда Кларк обхватил его за талию и с силой прижал к себе, Уэйн положил ладонь на крепкое плечо и приготовился к стремительному взлету.

Оказавшись прижатым к альфе, Брюс ощутил его запах: сквозь аромат сырой земли пробивался свежий, ментоловый, почти как у сигарет. Он вдохнул его в себя и счастливо улыбнулся.

Ладонь Уэйна, лежащая на крепком предплечье Кларка, сдвинулась на поясницу и затем еще ниже. Он обхватил крепкую накачанную ягодицу и с силой вжался своим пахом в чужой.

Супермен ахнул. Он не ожидал от омеги такой инициативности, но Брюс был не простой омегой. Ему нравилось как подчиняться, так и доминировать, а у Супермена было слишком смазливое личико, чтобы не попробовать оба варианта.

Место, которое выбрал Кларк, было пустынным. Попросту говоря, оно представляло собой огромное поле — отличный плацдарм для двух возбужденных супергероев.

— Да ты готов...

Супермен втянул носом воздух и восхищенно причмокнул, но Уэйн не желал сдаваться так просто. Он с силой толкнул Кента в грудь и повалил его на землю. Чужое возбуждение уперлось ему между ягодиц, и Брюс был уверен, что Кларк ощутил влагу даже через брюки. На секунду потеряв бдительность, он уже оказался подмятым под Супермена. Тело криптонца навалилось на него своей тяжестью, и Уэйн вскинул бедра. Искушение отдаться сразу было слишком велико, но Брюс не был бы собой, если бы позволил инстинктам взять верх.

Он вывернулся и вжал Кента в мягкую траву. Супермен перестал бороться, вглядываясь в глаза Уэйна. Он просто смотрел, ожидая, что последует дальше. Тогда Брюс наклонился ниже и накрыл его губы, врываясь в рот языком. Они целовались долго и упоительно, словно это могло заменить упущенное и навсегда потерянное время вражды.

Брюс больше не мог ждать, он расстегнул брюки и приспустил их вниз. Смазка потекла по его бедрам, распространяя вокруг омежьи феромоны. Однако вместо того, чтобы сойти с ума от возбуждения, Кент покачал головой и усмехнулся, поглядывая на его пах.

— Что-то не так? — напрягся Брюс, хмуря брови.

— Просто думал, что ты выбриваешь там летучую мышь, — серьезным тоном ответил Супермен и рассмеялся.

— Можно подумать, что у тебя там большая «S»! — едко парировал Уэйн, мечтая стереть насмешку с идеального лица.

— А ты проверь, — томно прошептал Кларк, расстегивая свою ширинку.

Ментоловый аромат заполнил все, заставляя Уэйна потечь еще сильнее. Брюс принял приглашение и, кольнув альфу наигранно строгим взглядом, обхватил его эрекцию ладонью. Даже не смотря на свою супергеройскую выдержку, он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не оседлать Супермена прямо сейчас. Но он всегда играл только по своим правилам.

Обхватив свой влажный и горячий член ладонью, он прижал его к стояку Супермена и быстро задвигал рукой, доводя их обоих до финала.

— Ты в курсе, что мои штаны мокрые из-за тебя? — лукаво спросил Кларк, обнимая обессиленного Уэйна, лежащего на его груди.

— Сменишь их на свой обтягивающий костюм, — улыбнулся Брюс и полез в карман за пачкой сигарет.

Супермен подкурил ему и дождался, когда Уэйн сделает несколько затяжек с ментолом, а затем осторожно взял сигарету из его пальцев и поднес к губам.

— Любишь парней в трико, фетишист?

— Кто бы говорил, Кент, который курит «Kent»!


End file.
